The present invention pertains to engines for designing systems, and particularly to designing controller systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to designing control systems for buildings, engines, aircraft, and so forth.
The present invention may be related to U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,826, issued Apr. 15, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,678, issued Mar. 25, 2003, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,812, issued Jan. 2, 1996.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,826, issued Apr. 15, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,678, issued Mar. 25, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,812, issued Jan. 2, 1996, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/427,750, filed Jun. 29, 2006, are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/620,431, filed Jan. 5, 2007, is hereby incorporated by reference, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/427,750, filed Jun. 29, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/564,797, filed Nov. 29, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/559,706, filed Nov. 14, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference.